(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual use massage chair, which mainly includes inflatable and deflatable air bags and bladders between a seat, a back frame and a massage mechanism. The air bags and the bladders may be inflated and deflated respectively or simultaneously in conjunction with recovering springs for pulling the massage mechanism so that the massage chair can serve as the comfortable sofa and provide the typical massage function.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Modern human beings have aches on necks, shoulders and backs due to working conditions, abnormal daily life and the lack of the proper exercise. In addition, the diet is getting more and more tasteful, and too much fat has been eaten. Thus, the body function is getting worse, and some diseases of civilization bother many people. Under the concept of health maintenance, various massage centers emphasizing health have been gradually established. Pressing acupuncture points can circulate the blood and relax the muscles to make the user feel comfortable while eliminating the fatigue of work and improving various aches caused by poor postures. This is a great gospel to the busy modern human beings. In addition, some manufacturers have provided various massage apparatuses according to personal and family demands.
Among various massage apparatuses and massage methods available in the market, massage bars, massagers, massage chair mats and multi-function massage chairs are frequently seen. In addition, the user may choose a professional massage center to do the professional massage. These different methods can indeed achieve different massage effects. The massage bar or the massager is usually composed of simple members to locally massage the body by way of vibration or knocking. However, the effect thereof is not significant under the limitation of the structural function.
The massage chair mat is mainly designed according to the requirements of the drivers. The massage chair mat can be easily placed on the original chair for massage, but still has the limited function for temporarily easing the fatigue. If the driver wants to be massaged by the professional in the massage center, he or she has to pay a lot of money and time.
It is preferred to massage the whole body to achieve the predetermined effect. Thus, some manufacturers continuously develop multi-function massage chairs to meet the requirements of consumers. This kind of massage chair can massage the whole body in multiple modes, and can press and knock the neck, the shoulders, the back, the buttock, and the legs to eliminate the fatigue and improve the ached portions so as to loose the body and the spirit. In addition, the massage chair can ease the fatigue and aches of the old man. However, most people may enjoy the excellent massage in the comfortable massage chair and unwittingly fall asleep or close the eyes to take a rest. After the massage procedure ends, the massage rollers of the mechanism are stopped and still in contact with the body. Thus, the user may feel uncomfortable and leave the massage chair. So, the massage chair cannot provide the same comfortable function as the typical sofa chair, and still has to be improved.